The Grace That Follows
by Bumblebee93
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Alex Karev has dreamt of having a normal mom. A mom that cooks dinner and helps with homework. A mom that isn't sick. Arizona Robbins is a roller skating Pediatric Surgeon who can't make a pot roast to save her life. She's not exactly the mother that Alex wants, but she might be exactly what he needs.
1. Chapter 1: Déjà vu

**Hello, Hello!**

 **First, I'd like to thank you for deciding to read this story. It means a lot to me. Second, I'm going to warn you right now that I am notorious for abandoning story lines. I will try my hardest not to do that with this one, but I make no promises.**

 **Third, I love Grey's Anatomy as much as anyone else, but I had to change some things around for the sake of this storyline.**

 **First, Alex is 15. Arizona is 40 and Aaron and Amber are 10 and 6 years old. I recognize that the Karev kids grew up in Iowa, but this story takes place in Seattle.**

 **Without further ado, here is** _ **The Grace that Follows.**_

 _"When the worst case scenario comes true, clinging to hope is all we have left."_

 _~Arizona Robbins_

 _Chapter 1:_ _Déjà vu_

He's seen this scene a hundred times on his Ma's medical shows, but he never thought he'd be an active participant. Lying on a gurney that feels as if it's going a hundred miles an hour, Alex Karev feels ready to puke. The lights in the ceiling fly by in a white blur, and it's all he can do to stay conscious.

Everything hurts. His arms and his legs, his back, his head. He'd like to think that he had a high pain tolerance. It's not like his father is usually _gentle_ when he kicks his son's ass, but the pain he feels now is indescribable compared to all of that. This time things have gone too far.

Doctors and nurses shout instructions at one another but try as he might Alex can't make sense of any of it. The numbers and the medical terminology mean nothing to him, but the looks on their faces tell him this is serious.

The day had started out like any other, he'd gotten up and gotten his siblings ready for school. He got them on the bus and, just when he got his own bag together, realized that his Ma had slipped out again. It wasn't unusual, but it was definitely inconvenient. One more tardy meant a week of after school detention and an afternoon detention meant that Alex wouldn't be home in time to get his siblings off the school bus, an issue in and of itself.

He'd spent nearly half an hour looking for his mother this morning, eventually finding her on one of the neighbor's porches, laughing as she talked to someone only she could see. He'd coaxed her into their house and turned on her favorite soap opera channel, begging her to stay put until he got home from school.

He hiked to school on his bike, making in just before the end of first hour. Forget his worries about a tardy, an absence would have been even worse. He slipped into Geometry with a mere ten minutes left in the class and tried to ignore his teacher's scathing look. At the end of class, the bell rang, and he immediately began to plead his case.

"It was a family emergency, I had to get my siblings to school."

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately Mr. Karev."

It was a lost cause and Alex knew it long before he was called to the Principal's office that afternoon.

"Mr. Karev, you know our school's policy on attendance. I'm sorry, but family emergency or not, I have no choice but to give you detention. I'll be contacting your parents later this week. Perhaps we can work something out a way for you to get here on time. Maybe an alarm clock?"

Alex gave him a forced smile as if an alarm clock would be of any help when it came to keeping his mother safe.

That afternoon, he'd gone to detention just as he was supposed to. Even though he knew that things would be in a state of complete and utter chaos the minute he got home. When he parked his bike at the house at 4:30, an hour and a half after his siblings were due to be dropped off by their school bus, he was greeted by the sound of his father's harsh voice and his mother's terrified sobs.

"Why can't you do anything right Helen? Those kids had to go to the damn after school care because Alex wasn't here to pick them up. What are you? Stupid or something? A big yellow bus comes by our house and you don't think to go out and get your own goddamn kids? Do you know how much extra that daycare costs? $10 _a minute_. It was half an hour before I could get there Helen. Do you see $300 lying around? Because I sure as fuck don't!"

Alex flinched when he heard his father's harsh words directed towards his mother.

"Lay off her, would ya? It was my fault that they couldn't get off the bus. Ma had nothing to do with it."

" _Ma had nothing to do with it._ Your Ma had something to do with it, seeing as she raised your sorry ass. Where the fuck were you kid?"

"I had detention."

"Fucking off during school again?"

"No, I had too many tardies. I have to stay after for the rest of the week."

"Fucking hell. Was it your Ma again?" One glance at his mother made Alex hold his tongue. The older woman was lost in her own world, playing with her fingers and whispering softly to herself. It was something she did when she was uneasy.

Alex's silence told his father everything he needed to know.

"God Dammit. You see what you did Helen? You and your stupid fantasies have fucked everything up and now _I'm_ going to have to take time out of rehearsals. Time is money. You think I'm made of money?"

Alex tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it seemed to stick.

"I'll pick up a few extra odd jobs, see if I can't make the money to pay for the daycare for today." He suggested, taking notice of Amber peeking out from the other room. He waved her away with his eyes, but the little girl didn't seem to get his message. Rather, she curled up on the floor next to their mother.

"That's not all you're gonna do boy. You just can't seem to get through a week without a royal fuck up. What am I going to have to do to get you to learn your lesson?" His father fiddled with his belt buckle as he spoke.

"Pop, I'm sorry. It won't happen again I just need to…" Alex's attempts at calming his father were interrupted by the harsh crack of leather on his skin. He didn't have to look down at his arm to know that a welt was already forming.

He glanced in the direction of his mother and little sister. His mother was curled into herself, Amber held tightly in her embrace. Aaron was nowhere to be seen, which sent a sense of relief through him. His little sister might not have the sense to stay safely kept away in her bedroom, but Aaron knew better. If things got too bad, he'd be able to step up and get her out safely.

Alex didn't flinch when his father made him take off his shirt so there would be more space for him to slap his belt. He didn't fight back when punches were thrown in his direction. He held back the urge to cry out when his father's boots delivered several blows to his abdomen, even though he definitely felt one of his ribs crack.

He sat there, and he took it like a man. It was safer for his mother and siblings if he took the heat and wasn't that what being a man was about? Making things safer for his family?

His father eventually grew tired and lost interest in beating his son. He mumbled something about going out to the bar and, without another word, he left. He always ended up leaving.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary until the flashing lights of a police car appeared outside the living room window and a heavy knock was heard at the front door.


	2. Chapter 2: Ready to Lose

Chapter 2: _Ready to Lose_

 _"The expected is what keeps us steady. It's the unexpected that changes our lives forever."_

 _~Alex Karev_

If there is one thing that Alex hates more than his father, it's moments that leave him without control. In his personal opinion, there is absolutely nothing worse than losing control over a situation.

He doesn't need power. He isn't likes his Pop in that sense. He doesn't want to force others to follow his decisions. What he does need, however, is the ability to manage the decisions that impact him.

When his father gets angry, Alex takes control of the situation by directing the man's attention towards him. It's far better that the man release his anger on someone able to handle the aftermath.

His mother has been lost to her disease for years. His sister is far too little to physically manage. And his brother? Well, Aaron's time will come soon enough. There's only so much that Alex can do to protect his family and it's only a matter of time before his father notices that his second son is as capable of challenging him as his first. Alex isn't sure what he'll do when that day come, but he tries not to dwell on it too much.

At this particular moment in time, he is very much out of control. Stuck in a bed in a Circus themed hospital room, it's all he can do to gather what little sense of sanity he has left.

He'd woken up nearly 6 hours ago to an unfamiliar room with no family members in sight. As if that weren't bad enough, no one would tell him where they were. The doctors came in and asked how he was feeling, doing careful examinations and asking about his family's medical history. Was Schizophrenia something that ran in his family? What about addiction? Could he remember the last time his mother had been evaluated by a psychiatrist?

The police came in and asked him about his living situation. Who put dinner on the table? Who tucked he and his siblings in at night? He had scoffed at this question, at nearly fifteen years old, he didn't need to be "tucked in" by anyone. He'd answered everything as vaguely as possible, but the last question was unavoidable.

"Alex, did you father do this to you?"

He was lying in a bed in a Circus themed hospital room with a fractured femur and a dislocated shoulder. There was a tube in his chest because when his dick of a dad decided to kick him, he broke two ribs and his lung collapsed. They asked this question even though the doctors had a list that included every major injury and trip to the emergency room he and his siblings had made in the past three years. Even though the police knew exactly how many domestic dispute calls had been made about his house. It didn't take much to put two and two together, but they wanted answers from him.

"Well I didn't fucking do it to myself, now did I?"

After his brief confirmation, he'd been left alone with nothing but the bug-eyed clowns on the wallpaper to keep him company. He cringes each time he makes eye contact with one of them but he can't avoid looking at them. They're everywhere.

His fear of clowns isn't exactly something he's proud of, but it helps to take his mind off of his current situation. The last time he'd seen his family, his father was being escorted into the back of a police car. His mother was lost in a sea of paramedics and Amber and Aaron were being guided out of the house by a social worker.

It had taken a little ease dropping in the direction of the nursing station outside of his room, but eventually he figured out that it had been three days since the incident.

It's been three days since he's seen a single member of his family, and nobody seems to know exactly where any of them are. He's almost positive that Amber and Aaron are probably floating around in some group home or another, given that his mom is about as stable as a rocking chair, but that still doesn't change the fact that nothing has been confirmed. Everything is out of his control until he can get some answers, and the only way that's going to happen, was if a social worker was brought in.

The hours seem to drag on forever, but that's probably due to the fact that there was absolutely nothing for him to do. There's nothing on television and the only books in the pediatric wing of the hospital are for children ages 4+.

He's about halfway through eating a dinner of lukewarm Chicken Broth and Jell-O when a woman in a navy-blue suit entered his hospital room. Originally, he thought she was a nurse, and he'd been ready to complain about the lack of solid foods in his diet, but one look at the woman makes it clear that she's not about to check an IV or bring him something of more substance to eat.

"Alexander Karev?" The woman questions with a quirked eyebrow. His eyes widen as she enters the room. Though she's smaller in stature, she definitely demands his attention.

"My name is Miranda Bailey and I'm your case worker. May I take a seat? I'm sure you have some questions for me."


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Grace

_Chapter 3: A Saving Grace_

 _"You can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. All you gotta do is survive."_

 _~Meredith Grey_

In the span of an hour, Alex Karev's world shifted exponentially.

While Miranda Bailey's presence didn't help him gain any control over the situation he found himself in, she was able to fill in most of the unanswered questions.

"You father is in the county prison. They're holding him on a number of charges including possession of illegal substances as well as neglect. The big one though, is tax evasion. He didn't make a lot of money, but between you and me? The taxes added up _big_ time." She gave him a soft smile and Alex couldn't help but return it.

"What about Aaron and Amber?"

"After they rushed you in for surgery, one of my coworkers sat down with the two of them and asked if they had any family that could be called. Amber didn't have any answers, but Aaron mentioned that you have an Uncle Mike? Your mother's brother?"

Alex recalled receiving the occasional birthday card from the man and his wife, sometimes with a $5 bill and a note attached, but he couldn't recall actually meeting him.

"Well, we placed a few phone calls and he drove up from Portland as soon as he could. He was granted temporary custody." Alex couldn't fully express the relief that he felt knowing his siblings hadn't ended up in a rundown foster home. He'd had more than his fair share of homes over the years and the knowledge that his siblings were with a family member was reassuring.

"When do I get to join them?" The moment the question left his mouth, he regretted asking it. He'd seen the look on Miranda's face on previous social workers and he didn't need her to answer him. He knew.

"Alex, Mike agreed to take two _children_ into his home. He and his wife talked it over but with your history…he didn't feel that it was in his family's best interest to take you along."

His _history_. Alex flinched at the woman's words because, as harsh as it was to hear, it was again something out of his control. Did he fight at school? Sure. He could get over being teased for not having a lunch or for wearing out of style clothing. But what he couldn't get over was having kids bring up his drunk dad and his psycho mom. If he didn't fight back, nobody would. It was his job to defend the family.

As for the whole "best interest" situation, Alex decided he would call complete and utter bullshit. He'd been in Juvie for a month because it was in his brother and sister's "best interest" to have food in their stomachs. His dad had disappeared on one of his "tours" and had forgotten to send money for groceries that week. His Ma was having an episode and there wasn't anything to eat in the house. Did he try to smuggle a loaf of bread out of the grocery store? Yes. Should he have stashed the cans of soup he'd also tried to smuggle in a better place than his coat pockets? Also a yes.

Good Ol' Uncle Mike wouldn't know that Amber absolutely had to have Watson the Teddy Bear in order to go to sleep at night. He wouldn't know that Aaron was known to smuggle flashlights into the bedroom so that he could read even after bedtime was supposed to begin. An uncle that they'd never met before would have absolutely no idea of what was in their best interests. Plain and simple, that was Alex's job.

"Boy, I don't know what that creepy little clown has to offer you with its bug-eyed smile, but I'd like to move on with our conversation."

He was drawn back from his thoughts by Miranda placing a gentle hand on his arm. He didn't realize that he'd been staring at the clowns on the hospital room wall until she called him on it.

"What about my Ma? Where is she?" he questioned softly, almost positive that he already knew the answer.

"Given that your Uncle was granted temporary custody of your siblings, he was also given the ability to make decisions regarding your mother's course of treatment. She's in the psychiatric wing of another hospital and she'll be sent for treatment at a specialized facility on Monday. Now Alex, about _you."_

"What kind of facility is he shipping her off to?" He didn't break eye contact with his social worker and the dark look on his face made it clear that the conversation would not continue until he had an answer.

"Alex, it's not what you're thinking. It's a _treatment_ facility. She'll be in good hands."

"I'm supposed to take care of her. It's _my_ job to take care of her." He murmured softly, running his good hand through his hair in frustration. His Ma couldn't look out for herself and he definitely didn't trust a strange uncle looking for a premade family to do so.

"Alex. It was her job to take care of _you."_ Miranda murmured softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off, trying his hardest to hold back the angry tears that threatened to spill over. He was supposed to stay in control so that he could protect the three of them. And here he was with absolutely no say in the matter.

"Alex, I need to talk to you about your options. As a fifteen year old, you're old enough to have some input in what you'd like to do. I'd like to include you on the decision making, but if you aren't going to cooperate then I'll be acting in what I feel is your best interest." The woman didn't show any signs of emotion in her voice, but one look at her eyes was all it took for him to see that she understood exactly how hard this was for him.

"What do you mean, what I'd like to do? I'd _like_ to go home with my siblings and pretend like this didn't happen."

"That isn't one of the options Sweetheart."

"Well which is the lesser of the evils?" He grumbled softly, stealing a glance in her direction.

"You have your choice. Given your history of violence as well as your record in Juvie, no matter how noble your actions might have been," Miranda paused and shared a knowing glance with him.

"Typically, I would have no choice but to place you in a group home or a youth facility. You and I both know that the term "Juvenile Detention" has a tendency to turn people away. However, I called in a few favors and there is a space in a single child home if you want it. I have a parent that is more than willing to take you in, if that's what you choose to do."

"Who is it?" he questioned softly, looking in the direction of the window. The nerves that he felt earlier were back and at an all time high. The knot in his stomach had grown to the point where he could feel its weight and he knew that the minute Miranda Bailey left him alone, he was probably going to vomit the lukewarm chicken broth and jello back up.

"Her name is Arizona, and if I'm being honest, I think she's your best hope."


	4. Chapter 4: To Build a Home

**Hey Everybody! I'm glad that you're here! (:**

 **I've got one more chapter to go before we get to the good stuff, and I'm super excited for when Alex and Arizona _finally_ meet. I promise you, it'll be worth the wait in the long run. I've got a few more things to address super quick based on your reviews and then we can get started. ****I have had a couple people comment on the fact that Arizona is not Alex's doctor in the first few chapters. The reason for this, is because their relationship is one that needs time to develop and making her his doctor would create a conflict of interest. It would be unprofessional if she were to be his medical provider and look at the situation through a maternal lens. Rather than blur the lines, I decided I want to make Dr. Arizona and "Mom" Arizona two separate roles in her life. They'll blur at times, but not this early.**

 **More characters and a stronger plot are coming. I pinky promise!**

 _"At the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing is reason enough to celebrate."_

 _~ Callie Torres_

 _Chapter 4: To Build a Home_

When most people think about "home" they think of the place that they grew up. They think about their mom and their dad and their childhood bedrooms. Over the course of his fifteen years, Alex had lived in a lot of different places and he'd had a lot of different "parents" to think about. Not all of the places he'd lived in were happy homes filled with love and family, but they'd all impacted him in some way or another.

His Ma had loved him for a long time. When he was really young, maybe 3 or 4, she would take him to her shifts at the local library. He'd spend the afternoon sprawled on the carpet in the Reading Room playing with trains or coloring. At the end of her shifts, she would let him change the due date stamp and the two of them would pick out a book to read that night. They'd walk home, his father usually had the car, and spend the whole evening snuggled up in bed reading before he went to sleep.

After Aaron was born, things changed a bit. With a new baby and a limited budget, his Ma had no choice but to quit her job and stay home to take care of her babies. Things were different after she quit her job. She was distant and sad and nothing Alex did seemed to bring her back.

She spent most days lying in bed, buried under the thick quilt she and his father received as a wedding gift. She didn't come out unless Aaron needed a diaper change or a feeding. They didn't go to the library and pick out books. She stopped calling him her "sweet boy" and their evening snuggles halted too.

Aaron cried a lot, but usually Ma did a pretty good job of soothing him. One night though, that changed. Alex had stayed home from kindergarten because he'd caught the infamous stomach flu from one of his classmates. Unfortunately, Aaron came down with the exact same thing.

He remembered that Ma was at her wits end trying to care for a five year old and an eight month old, neither of which could keep anything in their stomachs. After he and Aaron had both hurled on the living room couch, she lost it.

She sat both of them in the bathtub and told him to keep an eye on his little brother while she went to get new towels. He did as he was told, but eventually the water grew cold and Aaron grew fussy. Even though he was disobeying her, he got out of the tub and went to find his Ma.

It didn't take much effort.

She was lying on the kitchen floor, arms covered in blood and a knife beside her. She didn't wake up when he called her name. She didn't gasp for air when he shook her. She didn't move at all.

She needed help that he couldn't give, so he did what he'd learned from school. He called 911, pulled Aaron onto his lap, and sat next to her on the floor while they waited for grown-ups to come help.

After that night, he and Aaron were sent to new "homes". Aaron went to a young couple who were looking into adoption, and Alex went to Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard. Mrs. Blanchard insisted that he memorize bible passages every day after school and made him eat hot sauce when he misbehaved. Mr. Blanchard didn't give a shit about anything but his recliner and television.

Alex lived with them for almost a year but was removed from the house after he came across "Daddy's Princess". It was not the Disney movie he was expecting. He was removed from the house and Mr. and Mrs. Blanchard were taken into police custody.

After the Blanchard's, he went to the Richardson's "home". They had four kids _before_ Alex came, but were more than willing to welcome him in. Their family ran like a well oiled machine and he took comfort in their home… until one of the older children pulled Mr. Richardson's gun out of its safe and tried to teach the younger boy how to use it.

He was passed through a few more homes before he finally made it back to his Ma's house. Things were great at first. His father was no longer in the picture which meant that at 10 years old, Alex wouldn't have to worry about explaining injuries at school. His Ma was preparing for the arrival of a little girl and was more than eager to fix her relationship with her sons. She made dinner every night, she helped Alex do his homework, she even took them to the movies on Fridays when tickets were cheap.

That ended after Amber was born. It started with small things at first. His Ma went back to spending a lot of time in bed. It was easier now that he was old enough to care for his siblings. But then, things got worse. She stopped showering or changing her clothes. She would lie in bed and cry about the things that she heard inside her head.

Alex could recall many occasions during which she'd apologize for being a terrible mother. She would tell him the things that she heard inside, and he worked hard to make sure she didn't believe any of it was true. She was a good mom. She was loved by all three of her kids. She was great.

The comforting words he tried to give her weren't enough. Things got worse when her paranoia began. With his father out of the picture, it wasn't long until his Ma became convinced that James Evans worked for the CIA. He'd bugged their whole house and was ready to take all three of her babies away. Alex had hid in a bedroom closet comforting Aaron and Amber for hours while she went through the house destroying every "bug" and "microphone" she could find.

He couldn't be mad at her. She was sick with a disease that she couldn't control. He couldn't go for help and risk being separated from his siblings, especially with his Pop out of the picture. So he did what he had to do. He survived.

Home had never really been a positive word for him. The people who entered his life came and went through a revolving door. Sitting in Miranda Bailey's station wagon with a grocery bag full what little belonged to him, he decided that this "Arizona" that was so eager to replace his parents would be no different.

 **Alex and Arizona meet in our next chapter! Are you as excited as I am? Also, I'm not sure if you're interested, but I'd be more than willing to share the music I have on this story's playlist. Each chapter I write is influenced by a song and I would be more than willing to update you on the song used. Let me know and feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Chapter 5 Fresh Starts:

 **I apologize for the wait. Last week was incredibly busy and then I had a little writer's block. I wanted to make this chapter worth the wait and I definitely feel ready to share it with all of you now!**

 _"It doesn't matter how tough we are. Trauma always leaves a scar."_

 _~ Alex Karev_

He and Miranda were sitting in her car, parked outside of a small yellow ranch style house. He had been nervous the further they got from the hospital. Gone were the rundown houses and foreclosure notices that were common in his neighborhood. In their place were large two-story homes with pools in the backyards and white picket fences surrounding the lot. As they drove, he took in the people on the sidewalks. Mothers pushing babies in strollers, children riding their bikes, the blonde girl that was sunbathing in the yard next door. Everything about the neighborhood screamed "suburbia" and was far nicer than any place Alex had ever lived before.

His heart had nearly soared in relief when the car came to a stop in front of the smaller home. With a large oak tree in the front yard and a garden that wove its way up to the front porch, this place seemed much less intimidating than the other homes in the neighborhood.

"Now listen here Alex. I'm not saying that there won't be other families down the line, but you and I both know that the chances of that happening are few and far between. Arizona is different from a lot of foster parents in the system, probably different than any of the ones that you've had over the years. I want you to give her a chance. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I won't give her a hard time." He sighed, taking in the eyeroll that Miranda shot him.

"That wasn't what I meant. She won't _let_ you give her a hard time, son. I want you to give her a chance. Talk to the woman. Let her help you. That's what she's here for." Miranda explains giving him a shoulder nudge.

"If nothing else, she'll be a friendly face. You could use a few more of those, couldn't you?"

"Okay. I get it. Be nice. Accept what she's willing to give me. Don't bend the rules. Bailey, this isn't my first rodeo." The older woman shoots him a questioning look at the new nickname.

"My _name_ is Miranda. And I _really_ think that she'll help you get your fresh start Alex. So give her the chance to do that." The older woman gave him a shoulder nudge over the console and a soft smile.

Miranda Bailey was different from other caseworkers. She had enough spunk that Alex could goof around with her, but it didn't stop her from doing her job. She genuinely cared about his well being and it felt good to know she was in his corner.

"Okay, _Bailey_. Now can we go already? My leg is starting to cramp up from sitting in your tiny car for so long. Miranda rolled her eyes at his joke and handed him the set of crutches that were stowed in the backseat of her car. Alex nodded his thanks and began hobbling in the direction of the house.

Standing outside of the house, things suddenly clicked for him. Gone was the cocky confidence he had in the car and in its place was the inexplicable sense of fear. What if she didn't like him? What if he fucked this up and had to go to a group home. Alex Karev was _known_ for fucking things up and there was no guarantee that this situation would be any different than the others.

He looked at the doorbell and back at the door. And he looked at the doorbell, and at the girl next door sunbathing. And then he looked at the doorbell, and Bailey hit it before he had a chance to carry on the internal battle any longer. He shot her a dirty look, but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No time like the present, right?" She grinned.

Before Alex had the chance to respond, the door was flung open and revealed a tall blonde woman. A wide grin spread across her face the moment she stepped out of the home, albeit with a slight gait in her walk.

"Bailey! It's been so long, how have you been? _Oh my gosh._ How are Tuck and Ben?" The taller woman enveloped the shorter one into a hug and Alex watched them exchange pleasantries for a few moments as if was normal for Miranda to be dropping off unwanted kids at the front door. Although it felt like something out of _The Twilight Zone_ he was drawn out of his thoughts when his name was called.

"Arizona, this is Alex Karev. Alex Karev, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins. Pediatric Surgeon, and your new foster mom."

"It's very nice to meet you Alex." For a brief moment, he worried she would hug him like she did Bailey, but instead she simply held the door open and ushered the two of them inside.

"It's nice to meet you too."

An hour in Arizona Robbin's house is all Alex needed before he was able to come to the conclusion that hating her would be nearly impossible. She led him down the hall and he couldn't help but notice the photos hanging on the wall. Photos of her with her family at what appeared to be graduation ceremonies. Photos of her with other doctors dressed in scrubs. Photos of her with small children in what looked like it could be Africa.

The woman saved babies for a living. That alone was nearly enough to make anyone second guess a negative opinion of her.

Her home was a single story with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a lot more space than Alex had ever had before. The tour she gave him lasted a mere five minutes before they came to their final destination.

"Alright. This is my room, on the left. I'd prefer it stay off limits given our living situation and a need for _some_ privacy. On the left, is your room." Arizona reached for the gold door knob and gently eased the white door open.

Alex's jaw dropped upon entering the space.

It was single handedly the nicest room he'd ever seen, let alone lived in. With light blue walls and several large windows the afternoon sun made the entire space glow with light. It was a huge step up to the small room that he, Aaron, and Amber had shared in the apartment.

"I wasn't sure what color you preferred, so I figured we could get some bedding and other décor after you settled in. She explained gesturing to the plain white comforter on the queen sized mattress.

"Bedding? Décor? What are you lady? Loaded?"

The moment the words left his mouth, he felt himself blush. It was definitely not the best way of phrasing the question, but it had slipped out before he had a chance to stop it. He tried his hardest to ignore the glare that Bailey sent his way. Arizona, however, burst out laughing.

"I'm not definitely not 'loaded' by any means, but this was a guest room and you're not exactly a guest. At least, I don't consider you to be one. _Mi casa es tu casa, amigo mío._ "

It was clear by the look on Alex's face that she'd startled him a bit with the whole "this is your space too" speech and, though the boy tried to mask it, the fear was evident in his eyes.

"Bailey, how about we leave Alex here to settle in a little bit. I'm sure there are things that you want to discuss with me?" Arizona and Alex share a brief glance with one another and he gives her a small nod of appreciation.

One step at a time. He just needed to take it one step at a time.


	6. Chapter 6: Folks

**Between writer's block and family chaos this is a bit later than I had** anticipated **. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. They help me figure out what's working and they make me feel like a good writer too. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or To Kill a Mockingbird. I love them dearly though.**

 _"It's a beautiful day to save lives."_

 _~Derek Shepherd_

Bailey bought him two sets of t-shirts and a fresh pair of jeans at Walmart and, as he takes them out of the small plastic bag, it occurs to him that as of right now they are the only things he owns. He _literally_ has nothing but the clothes on his back.

The realization hits him like a truck. He doesn't have _anything_ except for these two outfits. He sets them in one of the large wooden drawers of the dresser next to his bed before collapsing against the plush mattress.

His most valuable belongings came off the clearance rack at a super store.

It's almost enough to make him laugh, but the truth of the matter is that rock bottom is a bit more scary once you actually hit it. He can't help but wonder what possessed Arizona to take him in. He's sure she leads a busy life, what with her being a surgeon and all, so why him? More importantly, why now?

He's a fifteen year old boy with a record and no other options. Sad as it might seem, it's not exactly unusual in the foster care system. What made him different from any other kid? Why did she let him come into her home?

He's grateful, to some extent. It's nice to have a roof over his head and he's _never_ had a room to himself before, but it's almost too good to be true. He can't stop wondering what she wants out of the arrangement. His first set of foster parents were in it for the money. The second set enjoyed the praise they got for taking kids in when they had nowhere else to go. People always want something out of situations like this.

Alex could usually figure it out upon first meeting his new "parents" but this time, it was a lot harder. Maybe it was because of her casual interactions with Bailey, or perhaps the way she welcomed him into her home with grace. There were no locks on doors or "you can anything on this shelf" moments thus far, but for the life of him he hasn't seen what Arizona gets out of taking him in. Stretching out against the plush white comforter he decides that maybe, just maybe, things are exactly what they seem this time.

He's as "settled in" as a boy with two t-shirts and a pair of jeans can be, but he knows the drill well enough to know that he's not supposed to come out quite yet. He decides that he can wait another ten or fifteen minutes before hobbling down to the kitchen. That will give Bailey enough time to fill Arizona in on his situation, and if he's lucky, avoid a Q & A session after.

Grabbing his crutches from the edge of the bed where he left them, he looks about the room. A bookshelf sits on one wall, and he can't help but notice that several of its shelves are already filled. He runs his finger along the spines of several of them.

 _Grey's Anatomy_. He cringes at the size of what looks to be a medical textbook. He's never thought much about being a doctor, but one look at that book is enough to turn him away.

 _Milk and Honey._ A poetry book that half the girls at his old school carried around with them. Their lockers were _filled_ with poems about self-love.

Hard pass.

He skims through a few more titles before one catches his eye. Pulling a light pink book off the shelf, he almost smiles as he reads the title. _To Kill a Mockingbird._ They had to read this in his 9th grade English class last year and, though everyone else in the class had hated the book, it had quickly become his favorite. He thumbs through the yellowed pages, taking note of the pages that have been dog-eared and the lines that have been highlighted. Someone else had obviously enjoyed it as much as he did.

He hobbles in the direction of the bed and sets the book down on the nightstand. He'll read it later tonight when he goes to bed.

He decides that it's probably about time to head back to the kitchen when he hears a soft knock on his door. He sits for a moment before realizing that neither Amber nor Aaron are here to burst through. Whoever is on the other side is waiting for him to give them consent. He clears his throat and opens the book to one of its first pages before giving a gruff "come in".

Arizona's head pops through the door and a blinding smile sits on her face, it only seems to widen when she sees what book he has in his hands.

"Bailey just left, she said to tell you that you'd better stay on your best behavior." He gives her a nod and a tight lipped smile. This is the moment that the awkward reality sets in. They're two strangers sharing a house and nothing more. He fully expects Arizona to shut the door and leave, but once again the woman surprises him. She opens the door a bit more and gestures to the empty space next to him on the bed.

"May I?" She questions, giving him a soft smile.  
"Go for it."

The older woman takes a seat on the edge of the bed, gently taking the book that he's been fiddling with out of his hands.

"This used to be my absolute _favorite_ book when I was about your age. My family moved around a lot when I was a kid. My dad was in the military, so we lived wherever he was stationed. You'd think traveling around the world, the schools would be different but you'd be wrong. No matter where I went, the same standard cliques applied." She shares a knowing glance in his direction and Alex finds himself scooting closer to the edge of the bed. She's definitely not wrong. No matter what school he's gone to, he's always found the same kinds of kids. The jocks, the nerds, the preppy Christian kids, they all stayed pretty consistent.

"The people were the same, and most of the time, I didn't think they were really worth getting to know. Why make friends I was going to have for a few months when I could get to know characters I could carry with me." Alex doesn't know exactly how to respond to her, but he finds himself nodding. English had always been his favorite class in school, next to woodshop or gym class, and it was because of that very reason. He didn't have to interact with anyone to get to know the characters in books. If he attached himself to a book, he could carry it around with him. People come and go, but a good story sticks with you.

"My brother and I were a lot like Jeb and Scout. Tim was older than me by two years, but he was still my best friend. The summer we read this book together, I had these long blonde curls that went down to my waist. I had him cut my hair until it reached just above my ears. My mom threw a _fit_ but it was worth it. That was the summer that I came out to my family." Arizona's eyes go to a distant place and a smile graces her face at the memories. Alex, on the other hand, is completely taken by surprise.

"Wait. You're gay?" She hadn't ogled him like a lot of women her age usually did when they first met him, but he figured it was because she was more of the mothering type than the normal cougar. Arizona turns to see the look on his face, and though she tries to maintain composure, ends up laughing hysterically.

"Alex, I am _the gayest_ of the gays. That's not going to be an issue, is it?"

"No! No, no no. Not an issue, just a surprise." He scratches the back of his neck and feels a blush begin to creep up his neck towards his cheeks.

"Good. Because I'm a military brat. I was raised to be the good man in a storm, and it looks like you're going through one right now. I'd love to help you get to safer shores." She gives him a shoulder nudge as she wipes a few stray tears away from her eyes.

He'd made her laugh so hard she cried. Great. He's almost positive that the blush that was once creeping up his neck has now exploded across his face. He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair for a moment.

"There's just one kind of folks, right?" He questions with a soft smile. Arizona returns it with a nod.

"You're right. There's just one kind of folks. _Folks._ "

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
